Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, relate to a flip-flop including an inverter.
A flip-flop is a semiconductor element that is universally used in various semiconductor circuits. A size of the flip-flop may decrease as a semiconductor process is miniaturized. Semiconductor circuits are manufactured with a Fin Field Effect Transistor (Fin-FET) structure as a Fin-FET-based semiconductor process develops. Accordingly, the flip-flop is also manufactured by using the Fin-FET-based semiconductor process. In a case where the flip-flop is manufactured by using the Fin-FET-based semiconductor process, a design is limited due to an inherent process characteristic of the Fin-FET, thereby causing deterioration in a flip-flop characteristic and a decrease in yield.